


Quirin realizes

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after secrets of the spire, Quirin soon realizes somthing is wrong when he blacks out, and almost hurts his son.Quirin knew he could send Varian away, this situation was very dangerous. He needed to warn Hector and Adira.But Quirin knew better.He would have to tell Varian the truth.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

"Dad! Snap out of it please!, your scaring me. DAD!!".

Quirin jolted his eyes going from blue to normal vision suddenly returning an look of horror flashing across his face, his son was pinned against the wall to such extreme that the 16 year old was wincing.

Scared blue eyes gazed up at his dad making Quririn choke back an sob in horror. 

He quickly released his son who slid down the wall, his breathing gazping.

"Varian are you alright?, im so sorry I didn't mean, I dont know what".

Varian lunged into his dads arms hugging him close, soft sobs shook his frame startling Quirin, whose large arms came to wrap around the Teenager.

"I thought I was losing you, your eyes, they were blue, and your hand it glowed the same".

An feeling of horror crept up in Quirins heart, someone had found an way to control the brotherhood. And if it happened to him, it would've happened to Aderia and Hector as well.

This was not good.

His gaze landed on his son who had tear stains on his face gripping him as if his life depended on it, someone almost made him hurt his son.

Red fury filled the village leader nobody and I mean NOBODY hurt Varian.

He could send his son away at least until this situation was take care of.

But Quirin knew better, especially since that had caused the Amber incident. Varian would find an way to interfere, he always did. Especially when it came to him.

It was time his son knew the truth.

Quirin could feel an headache creeping up, an hand reaching up scrubbing at his face.

"Let's get you into bed dad, an nap would do you some good".

Helping his dad to stay Varisn draped his dads arm around his shoulders taking him up to his room, Quirin felt himself in awe just how much he had grown up. Warmth and pride drifting to his tired body.

Once his dad was situated Varian got into bed next to him, he hadent done this in months ever since he came back from the Amber.

He must have really scared his son.

Wrapping his large arm around his son, Quirin tugged him close lips twitching as Varian let out an content sigh.

His eyes drifted to the mark on his side, which shined in the light. That was due to the crack in the door.

Tommrow he would set out to find the remaining brotherhood, warn them. Hed bring his son, so he could finally encounter his past. He was sure Adira would love him. And visus vursa.

Gazing at his slumbering son one last time the village leader pressed an kiss to his head. Feeling at peace.

He drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad where are we going?".

Quirin chuckled quietly at his sons constant questions his eyes lit up with curiosity, an year ago he would've snapped at his son or even became impatient with him.

But ever since the Amber Quirin realized the hard way that he was very lucky to have an son like Varian, not to mention his son had been through enough.

Quirin hadn't known how to handle the events that took place up to his release, he never could imagine his son actually almost killing someone let along the royal family 

They had an long talk tears were shed, and Quirin realised while Varians choices were his own, part of the blame did go on Quirin.

The last time they talked they fought, Quirin never had been good with affection, or even saying I love you. 

He had been in prison for months.

That was punishment enough.

Quirin reached out ruffling his sons hair as he talked Varian briefly quieting down enjoying the affection before talking again.

20 minutes on the trip Varian had became quiet promoting Quirin to look behind him in the cart,lips twitching when he saw his son sound asleep.

One minute Quirin was driving the cart the next he was being shaken awake by an frantic crying Varian.

"Dad dont do this,not again please wake up".

Blinking Quirin realized he was no longer upright on the cart but on the ground, and the cart was tipped on his side.

Varian had an few scraps but otherwise fine.

"Varian". Quirin reached out touching his sons cheek heart breaking when Varian flinched. "What hsppened?".

"You went all blue eyed again, kept saying something about the brotherhood. That I needed to come eirh you. When you tried grabbing me the cart hit an stone".

Quirin felt tears come to his eyes the way his sons voice wavered breaking him. 

"Son I am so…".

"Dont!". Varian barked wiping his eyes. "Dont say sorry. Obviously this isent your fault. Your being controlled or somthing. But I want answers, I NEED answers. I dont want to hear the I am not ready bit, I was in jail for months. I am growing up dad. And I want to help. I can't lose you again. Please dad I need to know what this is all about".

"Your right, your right I know you are". Quirin pinched the bridge of his nose. Blinking tiredly. "Let's get to the town were staying in for the night and I will tell you everything".


	3. Chapter 3

An couple hours later.....

Quirin sat on the bed the town was so nicely to provide at an low cost, his gaze landing on his hands. The mark an echoed reminder of just what he just told his son.

Quirin was usually an brave man not someone who was shooke up by anything not even the amber, yet his hands shook and he felt nervous. Waiting for his sons reaction.

Varian reeled in the latest news his mind going everywhere on one hand it was amazing to have an dsd who had been an knight, on the other hand not only did Quirin lie and feel the need to keep this from him all these years. And went back on his word when they both promised to take care of each other when his mom died. But Cassandra had an artifact that could control the brotherhood.

Including his dad 

Varian looked closely at his dad, he could see the exhaustion present, the way his hands shook slightly for his verdict. The way the normally strong, independent, brave man. Was terrified of losing control again.

Sighing Varisn sat next to his dad putting an hand on Quirins. His gaze never wavered from their hands as Quirin jerked his head up..

"I'm not going to say I am not hurt, I am not mad. But it hurts that you didnt think you could trust me. After everything we've been I thought you at least could give me that. But we have more pressing matters, and I will put personal feelings aside until we deal with the situation at hand. The mind control artifact now".

Varian stood up pacing. "Since mind control deals with brain waves it is possible to hault the signals that are used in this case. I took to whip up some sort of substance. That would make it hard for the signal to go through. It wouldn't be perminent. But it might be able to help us, until we can get to the rest of the brotherhood".

Scrubbing an hand on his face Varian yawned.

" But I think right now, Both of us could use a nap. You look exhausted, And I know I am. I will whip up the substance when I wake up".

Knowing it was his turn to be the parent as his dad wasent in his right mind. Varian opened the blanket gesturing for Quirin to get in. Quirin did so quietly his frame visibly slumping. 

Varian knew his dad was disappointed on the lack of emotions of what he had just told him, He wanted his son to understand. To say what he did was OK. But he just couldn't do that.

After everything they had been through, Trust was one thing that he had hoped he had gained from his dad. To hide this for all those years, Varian knew that if he let emotions cloud his judgment. He would be no good for his dad or the rest of the brotherhood. 

Even now as he got into the other small bed, Varian refuse to shed an tear. They were working on an time clock. If they didn't do something soon who knows when Quirins brainwashing would be activated again. But to think straight he needed some sleep.

Varian closed his eyes.


End file.
